


【翻译】why don't we get together and call ourselves an institute

by leupagus, scelsi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Misunderstandings, Office, Office Party, Undercover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scelsi/pseuds/scelsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哈罗德坐在其中一张客椅；就约翰所知，之前这里从未有人坐过。 “这是完全合乎逻辑的。我们之间的连结必然会因为某些线索而被逮住，而据我看沃伦先生和雷恩先生有些交际也没有坏处。要是我们已经被注意到是在一起的，那么被人撞见我们在一起也有个更易接受的解释，而有见于你已经否决了我建议你从业的其他 ——”</p><p>“我不会加入保龄球联盟，哈罗德。”约翰坚定地说。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】why don't we get together and call ourselves an institute

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [why don't we get together and call ourselves an institute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/706250) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



 

“沃伦先生，” 扬声器发声。 “诶。沃伦先生？”

约翰摁下了按钮，哔了他一声。别的按钮，还是哔了他一声。 “是？”他尝试过了。

似乎选对了按钮，因为扬声器再次发出了声：“沃伦先生，这里有位雷恩先生想来见你？他说你一直期待他的来访？“稍一停顿。 “你没叫我记下任何的预约？在您的日程？额所以，你真的在期待他来？”

他那样对待自己一个假身份有点太意气用事了，约翰知道，但如果他可以解雇杰克逊没準是一大解脱。 “让他进来。”

“现在吗？沃伦先生？”

门打开了；杰克逊替哈罗德开门，后者的脸上摆着史上最烦躁的表情。 “谢谢。”哈罗德轻声说，盯着杰克逊直到他退出房，在他身后关上门。 “你为什么不把他开除了？”他问约翰，而不是“早上好。”

“我不知道我被 —— ”允许那样做，他本想那样说，但他及时闭口并低头盯住那部神秘难解的免提电话，脑子在打转。

哈罗德叹气，放下箱子 — 他带了个箱子，约翰有点自责他没注意到 — 伸手够到在电话背面，扯下了一条电缆。 “在这里。”他说。 “你不再那么被害妄想了么？”

“我没有被害妄想。”约翰纠正。 “只是，你知道。毕竟这是你出的主意。”

哈罗德坐在其中一张客椅；就约翰所知，之前这里从未有人坐过。 “这是完全合乎逻辑的。我们之间的连结必然会因为某些线索而被逮住，而据我看沃伦先生和雷恩先生有些交际也没有坏处。要是我们已经被注意到是在一起的，那么被人撞见我们在一起也有个更易接受的解释，而有见于你已经否决了我建议你从业的其他 ——”

“我不会加入保龄球联盟，哈罗德。”约翰坚定地说。 “再说，反正你也不会赞成我建议的社交活动。”

“成为西区射击协会会员并不算是社交生活。”哈罗德嗤之以鼻地说。 “ 如果这表明了什么的话，这就是你需要一个真正社交场所的明确迹象。”

好一会儿约翰只是干巴巴的瞪着他看，但好奇心攫住了他。 “箱子里有什么？”他满心期待 — 不知道会是什么。

他绝对想都没想过会是甜甜圈。 “我去了72街那家店。”哈罗德说，看上去相当高兴。 “洒了你似乎很喜欢的那种糖屑。”

 

*

 

TO: hfrench-assist@pwassoc.com  
FROM: jmeyer@pwassoc.com  
主题： 哥们

我敢肯定刚刚认识的沃伦是傍了大款或之类的什么

TO: jackson_fine@gmail.com  
FROM: tenetnosce@yahoo.com  
主题：该死的傻逼停止用公司的电邮地址跟我发讯

老兄，细节才是一切。我以为这个男人是直的？

TO: tenetnosce@yahoo.com  
FROM: jackson_fine@gmail.com  
主题：回覆：该死的傻逼停止用公司的电邮地址跟我发讯

操你

还有 哥们 不

知道这家伙来串门的时候他表现得很吃惊又高兴得什么似的，这个人入到门的时候他已乐得放光了

就好像赛斯在Halo狠揍了你一顿之后还叫你妈作婊子那时候你的样

TO: jackson_fine@gmail.com  
FROM: tenetnosce@yahoo.com  
主题：回覆：该死的傻逼停止用公司的电邮地址跟我发讯

哥们，赛斯那样做超可爱的又不是我的错。还有啊老兄，那时候个个都激动死了好不好。

但这家伙是什么人？你老板可不像是能养起的类型。

TO: tenetnosce@yahoo.com  
FROM: jackson_fine@gmail.com  
主题：回覆：该死的傻逼停止用公司的电邮地址跟我发讯

我不知道！他不想跟我客套几句

那个雷恩先生好像在什么宇宙保险公司工作的

但是他完全就是丑毙了

我的意思是如果他是只小鸡我甚至无法称他为黄油脸(butterface：整体看起来不错，但脸不行的人)

就是怎看也是个悲剧

TO: jackson_fine@gmail.com  
FROM: tenetnosce@yahoo.com  
主题：回覆：该死的傻逼停止用公司的电邮地址跟我发讯

......哥们，是多德世界文化遗产保险，你是个该死的白痴。

好吧，只是用“雷恩”和UHI(全民医疗保险) 谷歌了下，他是个......耶。不是我想沃伦会去泡的类型，但你知道，爱情是很奇怪的。斯泰西会看上了你的长相是我们多年探讨的奇事。

TO: tenetnosce@yahoo.com  
FROM: jackson_fine@gmail.com  
主题：回覆：该死的傻逼停止用公司的电邮地址跟我发讯

操你，我的脸是艺术品

TO: jackson_fine@gmail.com  
FROM: tenetnosce@yahoo.com  
主题：回覆：该死的傻逼停止用公司的电邮地址跟我发讯

是啊，就像毕加索这种。呸呸呸，好了我得去做一些实际的工作了婊子，找出这家伙是谁，没准他们是那些戴承诺戒指或别的什么老基友会搞的屁。(黄暴双关：or whatever shit gay old dudes are into)

TO: tenetnosce@yahoo.com  
FROM: jackson_fine@gmail.com  
主题：回覆：该死的傻逼停止用公司的电邮地址跟我发讯

*哥们，你作为一个基应该知道入那里才是*

 

*

 

大概半小时后哈罗德走了；倒是那些甜甜圈待不了那么久，哈罗德喝完了茶，约翰还在啜着一杯杰克逊在早先送来的劣质咖啡，他们闲扯着这间他们都喜欢但已经结业的泰国餐厅。哈罗德想要收购这个地方，但还是没能解决到问题，哈罗德对此仍然又好笑又好气。 “他们说他们再赚不到利润，所以我认为这将解决这一问题，但 ——”

“不是每个人都有个价码，哈罗德。”约翰指出，伸展着他的双腿，并搁在办公桌的一角翘着二郎腿。哈罗德瞪着他，接着是瞪他的腿；在图书馆，哈罗德会恼得弄出些声儿一直到约翰把他的脚放下。但是约翰·沃伦只是微笑着又啜了口咖啡。

“不管怎样，我有个会议在 — 我的天哪，在十点钟，所以我得走了。”他站起来，到门前观察自己的仪容；约翰从瞧着他看已找到很多乐子，全没准备离座的意思。哈罗德翻了个白眼，打开门。 “下周你会来吗？”他问。 “我不知道这一日我们的日程安排将会是什么，但 —— ”他看了眼杰克逊并清了清喉咙。 “ 无论如何。这会......不错。“

“没问题，哈罗德。也许我会给你带些丹麦菜。”

哈罗德用不比他的呼吸大声的低喃说了一句大概不是什么客套的好话之后就转身走了；约翰待在原位足够长的一段时间，好让哈罗德如果因为某些原因而回来，都将会见到约翰仍然坐在这里，看起来就好像被全世界遗弃了。有时候，全天里你唯一有把握做得到的事情就是看到哈罗德他的左太阳穴上的静脉开始悸动。

“嗯，沃伦先生？”杰克逊轻力地拍了几下大开的门，约翰不得不教他那样做，在他第四次砰地推开了门进房而没有敲门之后。约翰妥妥的控制住了自己的反应，而他知道自己断不会开枪碎一个孩子的膝盖骨，只是为了没预料到他会闯入房间，但这个念头变得越来、越来诱人了，他与这个孩子相处的时间越多，让约翰忍受下去的藉口也就快没了。现在他还挺有自知之明的。

“是的，杰克逊。”约翰说，试图让话听起来不恼火。他没有很努力去尝试。

“有个，呃，十二点钟有个约十五分钟的会面？不确定你会否想我报告一次你的行程吗？”

“当然。”约翰说，盯着窗外，让单调无聊地进行的话声溜进耳中。哈罗德看起来很快乐，即使他离开时口中还在嘀咕着些什么，而等到他发现领带沾上了糖粉之后他才会真正被惹恼。约翰得承认这是一个聪明的计划，将沃伦和雷恩这俩个人连结起来，给予他们的友谊足够的色彩，让他们一起的时候不会引起注意。

“那么，就那样。”杰克逊如此说道，终于。“没什么特别的，大概？诶，这些会议都挺无聊的(lame)？我的意思不是跛(lame)，而是，你懂的？”他递上文件夹。 “噢，所以，你的唔，哥们？他人挺酷吗？”

“哈罗德？”约翰说。在他的一生中，他从来没想用'酷'字来形容他。主要是因为他觉得它是这么个微小的字眼。 “是啊。”

“你的这个哥们。很亲近吗？”

约翰皱眉。杰克逊的智力大概等如一箱耗尽的电池，但总有极小的可能性是有人在背后利用他来探消息。 “没错。他是我的好朋友。”

而杰克逊 —— 给了他一个佯枪的手势。 “真棒。我的意思是，耶？好吧，你应该赴十二点钟的会面了？你需要我给你叫午餐外卖吗？”

“不用了。”约翰说，趁机溜走了。

 

*

 

"哈啰。"

阿利莎从电脑前抬起头，电子表格一行行的字符彷佛还在她眼前跳动着，她眯起眼试图把视线聚焦于前方。很快 — 把视线聚焦在站在她面前的男人是种愉悦的视觉享受，尤其是因为他手里正拿着两杯咖啡，以及一个似乎装有糕点的提袋。 “是给我的吗？”她问，然后她想起了自己还在上班，而眼前这个令人难以置信的火辣小性感很可能不会是来'嗨，女孩'她的。

但是这个男人只是微笑，回答：“对不起，实际上是给哈罗德 — 呃，雷恩先生的？他在吗？”

“我可以检查。”她那样说，没动一个指头。她这样做很可能会换来雷恩先生的眼刀和一声叹息，虽然前提是他发现得到她与他的客户调情的话，但今日是星期五，而她放工之后就没节目了，再者是这家伙穿西装不打领带的造型无人能敌。

“如果你帮我，我可以给你一个。”他说，举起了糕点袋。

“我喜欢这个条件。”她说，在站起来之前在枱下穿好她的高跟鞋 — 女人除非有必要就断不会穿高跟鞋超过一分钟，但祝福带她到市区一间卖有便宜而不伤脚的高跟鞋小店的格雷琴。她先敲两下雷恩先生的门才走进去。“先生？有一位 ——”，她陡然意识到自己甚至没问那男人的名字。“先生，”她挑了个稳当的词。“来找你？”

雷恩先生从让他为之蹙眉以对的文件堆中抬起头 — 她可以在这里看到他的电脑仍然没有插电，他讨厌用这台机器的这事儿本身不应该是那么可爱的 — 他眨了眨眼睛，摸索着眼镜。 “让他进来，谢谢你，阿利莎。”

“好的。”她转过身，但是高帅冷先生已经来到她的身后了，他上前时用低沉的声线说了句“谢谢”。他闻起来就好像咖啡和糕点，而阿利莎可能已经有那么一点点坠入爱河了。然后她就回到办公桌，见到了她的记事簿上有个红色的天鹅绒蛋糕。

晚些时候嘉莉过了来，放下更多的收益估算报告。“你嘴上沾了些东西。”嘉莉指着她的嘴唇说道。

“真的？该死的。”阿利莎抹了抹脸。 “好了吗？”

“没了，但你的乳沟也有点面包屑，所以我得出结论，你食蛋糕但没预我的份，你已经上了我的黑名单了。”

嘉莉有个差不多一英里长的列表，包括了几乎每一个公司的职员，从及大多数住在皇后区跟她坐火车回家的人。阿利莎一点也不担心，但这是第一次她上榜，所以她那样回应。“不，我没有喔，我发誓我有些什么可以回报你。这是雷恩先生的一个甜心客户给我的。”

“什么，”嘉莉坐在办公桌上说，“他带了些小蛋糕来？打探下他是不是单身。”

“没戒指。”阿利莎还记得，但这里是纽约，所以还是没有定论。

“好吧，你还是得走一趟了 — 生产部长要你的小鸟儿在一个小时内去开销售会议，而他得读一遍相关文件，戓至少读得可以装装样子。”

“雷恩先生。”阿利莎沉重地说，因为即使他古怪又挑剔、每天不管他在公司或随便哪里也会给她四通电话，但她仍然喜爱着他溜着眼珠子这个小模样。“读完所有文件大约要五分钟，你放心好了。”

凯莉翻了翻白眼，屁股离开书桌上。 “他行就最好。会议在八楼贝尔特曼会议室进行。”

阿利莎开始整理那些报告 — 雷恩先生很可能可以在五分钟之内读完所有报告，但她舍不得打断他和这个给他带早餐的男人的谈话。她捕捉到的这男人走进来时雷恩先生的表情，也许他是个客户，但阿利莎在三年来从末见过雷恩先生真正的笑容。

但到了十点五十分，依然是没人从里面走出来。她捡起报告拿去打印，然后轻轻地敲门，尽可能安静地打开门。

“你就让这事儿过去好吗，哈罗德。”这男人说。“我很抱歉给你的茶下错了糖的份量，但是我保证这不是出于任何邪恶阴暗的念头而坑你的。”他悠然挨在椅里，一只胳膊扛在椅背，他的大衣披在另一张椅上。他朝雷恩先生展现的笑容远远超越了'嗨，女孩'笑容，阿利莎叹息 — 通常你至少得知道一个人的名字之后才会把他分配到“已婚、同性恋、不适用”列表。尽管雷恩先生试图给眼前的男人一记瞪视，但他已快乐得让脖子悄然浮现了一些粉红色，阿利莎竭力不对他露出一个通常是对着小狗或恋爱中的人才会有的微笑。

“不管何种事情我也不曾卸下对你的各种推测，约翰。”哈罗德说，抬头看向阿利莎。“噢。”他说，看到了这摞报告。

“我很抱歉，先生。”她说，把文件小心地放在他的办公桌的空位子。 “嘉莉来了；他们想你参加十一点的销售会议。我已总结了所有的文件，唔 — 这里是简要总结。“她把这份摘要递给他。 “会议将在贝尔特曼会议室进行。”

“那间空调不足的会议室，当然。”雷恩先生叹了口气。 “谢谢你，阿利莎。”

这个男人 — 显然地，约翰某某 — 抿了一口饮料。 “你可以松开你的领带的，哈罗德。或者，你知道，脱掉你的外套。”

“这里是个专业的办公室，沃伦先生，不管怎样也是在彼德·赖特事务所。”雷恩先生轻蔑地说。阿利莎得咬着她的面颊内侧才得以不笑出来 — 她相当肯定这就是雷恩先生可以做得到最轻浮的极限了。很快她就从办公室溜走了，大约十秒之后约翰·沃伦先生也跟着她的脚步。

“看来你喜欢你的礼物。”他说，外套披在他的胳膊上。他看起来就好像某个美帝版本的詹姆斯·邦德，而这真是一点也不公平。

尽管如此。得到他一点点的'嗨，女孩'也没什么害处。 “说起来这更像是小费，沃伦先生。”她说，享受他抬起一边眉梢的模样以及现在她知道了他的名字的这个事实。“如果你会再次来访，务必不要忘记啊。 ”

“我会做到这一点的，杰弗里斯小姐。”他说。

足足二十分钟之后她才意识到自己从来告诉过约翰·沃伦她的名字。

 

*

 

TO: tenetnosce@yahoo.com  
FROM: jackson_fine@gmail.com  
主题：沃伦迷恋上的古怪老家伙又来了

房里头传出的笑声就好像正在搞基兼讲笑话那样

TO: jackson_fine@gmail.com  
FROM: tenetnosce@yahoo.com  
主题：回覆：沃伦迷恋上的古怪老家伙又来了

好了讲真的，我记得大三有个周末你逼我跟你一起看钙片，所以你对同性恋性交的知识至少足够让你知道里面没，呃，没这档子事发生，好不？

我的意思是，有啪啪啪就肯定是，但我猜你听不到任何之类的声音对吗？

TO: tenetnosce@yahoo.com  
FROM: jackson_fine@gmail.com  
主题：回覆：沃伦迷恋上的古怪老家伙又来了

*哦我的上帝 不*

*你这个该死的混球*

 

*

 

哈罗德正在思考还要多久他才可以假装开始瞭解电脑是如何运作的 — 这个落伍男的假身份，他得承认，有其缺点 — 他的办公室门被打开。 “怎么了？”

他僵硬地勉力侧一侧脖子；约翰站在门口，看起来相当迷惑。 “是，非常有帮助的观察。”他说。他也不得不承认这里看上去很糟糕；纸张散落在地板与桌上、哈罗德对面的两把椅子。哈罗德本人双手和膝盖贴着地，在角落里被纸张半掩住身影。

“我会想知道吗，”约翰说，入了房并在他身后关上了门，“或者这是那些无论你怎样解释也没道理的事儿？”

“你知道什么是期望缩减机制吗？”

“我应该可以拼出来。”

“那么就是后者了。”哈罗德挣扎着站起来。 “我忘了你今天会来。”

“你做了多久了？”约翰说，盯着那些文书报告。

哈罗德试图回忆起。 “在半夜开始的？有个害怕用电脑的掩护身份实在使人恼怒，我承认。“

“好吧。”约翰说，踏过到处漂浮的纸张，从衣帽架拿起哈罗德的外套。“我们出门吧。得让你食顿早餐。“

“我还好，约翰。”哈罗德抗议 。“信不信由你，这份工作真的不辛苦 —— 一个月通宵工作几次只是小小代价来 — ”

“你一直就那样一个月通宵几次？”其他人的话，哈罗德会说他的愤慨只是口头上说说而已。而约翰，这更像是种不可忽略的愤怒。 “你为什么不告诉我？”

哈罗德发现自己被吓得顺从穿上了外套，并且出了房门；阿利莎从她的工作中抬起头微笑。 “要去什么地方吗，先生？”她轻声问。

“阿利莎，你是打算在我被绑架的之前还是之后才通知我有访客？”他严肃地问她。

但她耸耸肩，并举起了一个小蛋糕。 “对不起，先生，但显然我有一个价码。”

“注意到了。”哈罗德叹了口气，接着他就被赶出门廊，往电梯走去了。

 

*

 

alyyysha：我的天  
雷恩先生的男朋友刚刚绑走了他！  
我不知道他是怎发现他整晚都在这里  
但他只是把他拖出了办公室  
我想他们是去食早餐喽  
*超可爱*  
portmanatee：或在男厕里做口活  
alyyysha：唷  
不  
格雷琴  
你是最没救的了  
portmanatee：才不 我是最好的  
他有没有和盘托出任何的细节啊  
alyyysha：是是 说得这可能会发生似的  
我可是 — 嘎这里有你在老早前想要的报告 顺便说一句，你等它有多久了白头翁  
portmanatee：啊哈哈哈哈 *搞你的啦*  
alyyysha：我想知道他会不会带他来圣诞派对  
那么你就可以见到他了！  
portmanatee：我就会  
*你怎可以玩弄阿利莎的感情*  
*利用糕点*  
*你这个魔鬼*  
alyyysha：天 格雷琴如果你这样做，我会杀了你  
portmanatee：值得  
太值得了

 

*

“我只是说说，”约翰又重复了次，感觉到他下巴的紧绷，“如果你想来，你能来。这不是什么大事。“

哈罗德扫了约翰一眼，瞅向自己手中的邀请函，逐又把目光投向约翰。 “但是 — 这在十六日。三个星期前我跟你讲过，我们的圣诞派对办在同一日。”

“是啊，在诺布餐馆，”约翰说。 “你讨厌的那间。”

“这不是重点。而且，“哈罗德补充，将邀请函放在约翰的办公桌上。”板岩餐厅也不是更具吸引力的选择。“

“有什么不好的？”

哈罗德做了个小表情，在约翰私人目录里，这是他的'我太淑女了出言无礼不是我的作风'脸。这并不是他能经常见到的表情；哈罗德不怕做个无礼的人，一般来说。 “没有。”

“那 — 好吧。你去你的派对，我去我的。”

“除非有号码。”哈罗德显得有些期望这个。

“祈求好运吧。”

他们坐了一会儿，接着哈罗德站了起来。 “我 — 恐怕我刚想起了一些未完成的事务。所以，回头见？”

约翰点点头。他们才渡过了地狱般的一周，而他一直在早上想找个档子说一下这些哈罗德在某个地狱厨房发现到的油煎饼。但哈罗德离开的时候他只是给了个紧张的微笑，就在他关上门的那一分钟，放着油煎饼的点心盒已经被扔进垃圾桶了。

才响起了敲门声，杰克逊已经溜了进来。“嘿老板，”他说。 “所以，派对加多一人了？只是，你应该知道，我们很快就要确定来客名单了？我有些好奇是否会，唔你懂的？”

“不，杰克逊，”约翰说。 “只有我。”

“噢，真可惜啊老兄。”杰克逊走上前，双手插在袋。 “你们......一切还好吗？”

“没什么，杰克逊。”他不知道这为什么会困扰他；也许是坐在这里被友好的陌生人包围、整晚喝着昂贵的酒的想法。即使他们不会在同一个房间，但他想知道如果他能开着话筒，跟哈罗德聊上几句会不会让那个晚上好过一点。他知道哈罗德应会独自坐在一边，他可能会带上一本书读，并籍此忽视每个企图起话头的人。

“ 不管怎样，”杰克逊说，“我认为他是个唔。你懂的。一个好人？他看来对你很好的样子？”

约翰眨了眨眼，面对杰克逊。 “那可真不赖(Good for me)。”他复述着这一句。

“对不起！”杰克逊举起双手，合十。 “对不起啊，就是，我不是说你的，你懂的，你的关系什么的？而是。我的意思是，我最好的朋友是同性恋？不不。我的意思是那样吗？哎耶耶。所以，我希望你们俩没事吧？”

“谢谢，杰克逊。”约翰说，没有注意到杰克逊的离开。他有别的要考虑。

 

*

 

“天哪，你看来真棒，”阿利莎尖声地说。格雷琴咯咯笑着，摆了个造型。 “几乎弥补了你已经迟了两个小时的事实。”

“拜讬，又不是我来到才派对开始好吗？我喜欢你的裙，你看起来就好像个小公主。”

“完美衬托了头饰，”阿利莎同意。 “那么来吧，他们有提供去年那种鲜虾卷，还有，你一定不会相信的，雷恩先生的男朋友也来了！”

“什么，”格雷琴立即就回答。 “得了，操他的鲜虾卷，这个人在哪里。”

“这里。”阿利莎指出，她的上司和沃伦先生并肩坐在靠窗的沙发上，他们跟对方说着话，忽略以外的所有人。沃伦先生的一只手臂沿沙发靠背伸着，没有触及雷恩先生的肩膀，而这是那么的可爱，阿利莎不得不克制自己拍张照片的冲动。雷恩先生似乎没注意这只手臂，他攥住书的手比划着，在谈论著些什么。

“我的天，他是那么的一个猛男，而他今年还带了本书来？”格雷琴悄声说，从路过的服务员拿了杯香槟。

“上半场他是自己一个人过的，沃伦先生在半小时前到来。”阿利莎说。 “似乎他已经去过另一个派对了，但他说他“厌倦了与无关重要的人说话。”

格雷琴发出跟阿利莎同样的哎嗷怪叫，但接着她说。“等一等，你准是偷听他们了？阿利莎·杰弗里斯，我以你为耻。”

“不管怎样啦，我是坐在这......在这里。”阿利莎说着，将她拖到一张空沙发的附近。”我也没搞清楚啦，但这里有一些类似，些回声什么的，所以你可以听到他们在说什么。”

“那么他们也可以听到 —”阿利莎在格雷琴可以再说多一个字之前用手捂住她的嘴。

*对*她做着口型。*很可能。所以闭嘴*

格雷琴舔她的掌心。

“那是什么？”一两分钟后雷恩先生那样说；在玩手机中宝石迷阵的格雷琴猛地抬了头，阿利莎冒险在格雷琴的肩上投了迅速的一瞥。

*我的天*她给短信格雷琴。*他手里拿着槲寄生嘤嘤嘤嘤 *

格雷琴回短信。*哦也，然后在男厕里做口活*

阿利莎打了下格雷琴的手臂。格雷琴一只手捂住她的嘴，她的肩膀还在发抖。

“我在我那个派对拿走的，”沃伦先生说。“他们挂满了整个地方。”

“当然，”雷恩先生说。他听起来有点惊慌失措。阿利莎咬了咬嘴唇，再次在格雷琴的肩上偷偷看了眼：沃伦先生的手指甩晃着槲寄生，他朝雷恩先生勾起掠夺性的微笑。雷恩先生缩着身子往后靠，尽力想把自己埋入沙发，目光游移 — 几乎可以说是猎物。可怜的雷恩先生。 “这算是什么战略啊，容我冒昧地问一下？”

“哈罗德。”沃伦的声线是阿利莎几乎无法听见的轻柔，“如果我对你有什么瞭解的话，那就是你总是计算所有事。”

*格雷琴 他有没有吻他*她奋力地打短信。*我不可以看的 我投入了太多感情*

*我的天 吻了*

格雷琴抬起阿利莎的手，击了下掌；阿利莎由着她，但看了格雷琴发她的短信之后就给毁了，*口活什么的喜闻乐见！！*阿利莎又打她了一下，这时候她的笑声大得响彻整个房间，响亮而快乐。

“圣诞快乐，哈罗德。”阿利莎听到了，她目光转到格雷琴，起身去给她们找来些鲜虾卷。

 

END.


End file.
